Office Christening
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Long overdue continuation of School Day Stunts and Theater Theatrics. Pure SasuSaku smut in the Uchiha Manor. Strong M rating, explicit reading material, PWP. R


**Office Christening**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

A lavish party at the Uchiha Manor found the youngest son of the family and his pink-haired significant other in Uchiha Fugaku's home office. What were they doing there? Indulging in Sasuke's favorite past-time of course, much to Sakura's mortification. Fugaku's office had been as off limits for her as was Uchiha Itachi's bedroom, but with the door firmly locked and the owner of the opulently decorated room occupied with the hundred something guests mingling through his house, they were safe. So she'd let Sasuke seduce her and slip her dress off.

At the moment she was leaned back on the leather couch in the corner, her bottom balancing on the edge, her knees spread and pushed almost to her chest, while her boyfriend dearest buried his face between her legs, with seemingly no intention to come out of there anytime soon. But she wasn't coherent enough to think about anything at the moment anyway. Sasuke was furiously lapping at her clit, drawing it in his mouth every few seconds, sucking so strongly Sakura thought she'd melt every time he did it. From time to time he'd drive his tongue in her dripping entrance and drink his fill of her essence before attacking her clit again. They've been there since an hour into the party, but neither had any idea how much time had passed. Sasuke didn't care and Sakura didn't even know what time was at moment.

Her breathing hitched, her hands clawed at Sasuke's raven locks and she let out a low keening moan as an orgasm washed over her. How many times she'd come since Sasuke's taken her dress and underwear off and ordered her to 'make herself comfortable' on the couch, she didn't know, but she knew that if he continued to torture her so much she was going to pass out.

"Sasuke," she whimpered, tugging weakly on his hair. He paused lapping at her entrance and looked up at her.

She was breathtakingly beautiful, her previously sleek ponytail was mussed and falling apart, her emerald eyes were darkened with lust and passion, her cheeks flushed from pleasure, with small tear-stains glistening in the low light, her lips red and swollen from biting them to keep quiet. He could watch her like this forever.

"I can't take it anymore, Sasuke. I'm gonna pass out." She really did sound like she was about to faint and he chuckled, standing up and undoing his pants, letting them drop to the floor with his boxers.

But before he could do anything, Sakura was on her knees before him, her small hands gripping his erection tightly, his tip already making its way between her lips. A small groan escaped as she began sucking and his hand automatically cradled the back of her head.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" he ground out and she let the head of his erection fall from her lips with a soft pop, before smiling up at him.

"Returning the favor of course," she said cheekily before licking up and down along his shaft, pausing to suck on the head and then resuming her track. The tip of her tongue ran along a vein on the underside and he shuddered, emitting a low moan as she sucked on his scrotum, before finally taking most of his length in her mouth and sucking. She really knew how to work her tongue, thought Sasuke dazedly as she sucked and licked and nipped at his member, making his head swim.

Feeling that he would burst if she continued, he grabbed what was left of her ponytail and tugged none too gently. His erection sprang from her lips and she gazed at him questioningly. "Enough, Sakura. I want to come deep inside of you."

Apparently that was her desire as well and she readily stood up, turning her back to him as she placed her knees on the couch, presenting him with her soft, round behind and juicy center.

Looking at her most intimate of places, so pink, so swollen and dripping her juices down her thighs, Sasuke resisted the urge to taste her again, instead grabbed her hips and slid into her with a single, powerful thrust.

Sakura bit her knuckle to prevent screaming as her filled her and let out a deep breath as he started thrusting. Both were extremely worked up from the intense foreplay, there was no time nor patience to be slow or gentle, and Sasuke immediately slammed into her, hard and fast, throwing his head back at the feeling of her velvety inner muscles closing around his sensitive flesh like a hot wet glove, gripping him, reluctantly relaxing as he pulled out, only to repeat the process.

Sakura arched her back and bit the back-rest of the couch, moaning like crazy as he went harder and faster, pumping into her mercilessly with long, powerful thrusts.

All too soon she was on the edge again, and with a last snap of his hips she pummeled over, stifling a scream with her hand as her muscles contracted around him, milking him almost painfully. One last powerful thrust sent Sasuke off the edge as well and he groaned as he spilled deep inside her, coating her walls with his warm cum.

A few minutes they remained in that position, tired and satisfied, before Sasuke gently slid out of her and moved away. He'd managed to dress himself by the time she found the energy to move from the couch and locate her panties. It took her almost ten minutes of fumbling before she had her dress in place and only because Sasuke grew impatient and tugged it down to her legs before swiftly closing the small side zipper. She was using a glass cabinet as a mirror to redo her ruined pony-tail while he inspected the room to make sure nothing was out of its place. His father would maim him if he ever found out what they'd been up to in there.

Sakura, finally satisfied with her hair, adjusted her earrings and moved away from the cabinet towards Sasuke who was waiting at the door. He smirked and took her hand, delivering a sweet kiss to her knuckles as she snuggled closer to him. Just as he reached to unlock the door, someone rattled the handle from the other side. The two teenagers froze and looked at the door in shock as a small knock resounded.

″Is someone in there?″ came Itachi's low tenure and Sasuke tensed. ″Hello?″ Itachi pressed on as he knocked again.

Sasuke steeled himself and unlocked the door. ″It's just us aniki,″ he murmured trying to sound casual as he opened the door.

Sakura blushed a furious red as Itachi's questioning gaze flew over and the older male didn't need the distinct smell of sex coming from the room to deduce what the two had been doing. He said nothing about his discovery and put on a mask of confusion. This information could come in handy later, after all.

″What were you doing in there, otouto?″ he asked gently and conveniently left the matter of the locked door unmentioned.

″Sakura didn't feel well and I had her lie down for a few seconds,″ Sasuke replied hastily and prayed that Itachi bought it.

His brother only smiled slightly and looked at Sakura again, concern clouding his dark eyes. ″I hope you feel better now, Sakura,″ he told her gently and watched in amusement as her gaze dropped to the floor. His otouto had no such qualms, but she felt guilty for lying to him. How adorable.

″Yes... I'm alright now. T-thank you,″ she stuttered out quietly and he only nodded, moving to let them out as he entered the office.

″Father needs some documents,″ he told Sasuke and the younger man nodded and tugged Sakura along as he made his way back to the party. Itachi smirked to himself as he closed the door and opened a window in the office. It would not be good if his father smelled what activities had been going on in his office. It would compromise Itachi's blackmail material.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that. For Sakura's outfit visit me at jasmin - kaiba . polyvore . com without the spaces. **


End file.
